Of Limits, Hard and Soft
by screamsevi
Summary: Pansy's mother wants her to get involved with Draco. Fine. Whatever. Or at least, that's what she thought until Draco handed her a list of sexual demands. No lemons.


_Of Limits, Hard and Soft_

My mother demanded that I take up with Draco Malfoy for the good of the family. She said that it was vital the two of us date - or _mate_, as she put it - so that Lucius and the Dark Lord remained happy, and our family remained in good standing. I agreed; why not? If it saved my own ass, it couldn't be too bad, right?

Except agreeing meant that I apparently had to sign a bloody contract.

Yeah, that's right. I had to sign a _contract_ to have sex with Draco Malfoy. Apparently, he liked it a little rougher than normal - or he liked to _be_ a little rougher than normal, in any event - and he wanted to get everything out there and on paper before anything happened between the two of us.

That's the one annoying thing about constantly being with Slytherins; they were always so damn concerned with covering their own asses.

As Draco sat across from me sipping tea, I glanced over the ridiculous thing. It seemed relatively simple enough. There was a standard nondisclosure agreement (or a say-a-word-and-I'll-_Avada_-you-myself clause, as I liked to call it). There were rules about my being submissive to his desires (damn controlling Malfoys). There were even mentions of safety precautions and safe words, which I was a little relieved to see, to be honest.

It was all well and good; I could easily acquiesce to this stuff. Or, at least, that's what I thought until I got to the limits page.

I blinked. "'Hard limits,'" I repeated out loud. "'No fire play.'" I looked up at him. "Is that really a thing?"

His stare was unwavering. "You've seen the world, Pansy. You can't be surprised."

I said nothing, but looked back at the list of forbidden acts. I have to say, I was rather pleased to see defecation, urination, and blood play on there; I don't care what my mother wanted. If anyone decided to mutilate me for their pleasure, I was out.

_No sex acts including children or animals._

I had to stop myself from snorting at that one. _So glad pedophilia and bestiality aren't his thing,_ I thought.

_No acts involving electricity, choking, or smothering_.

I looked up at him once more. "You're awfully specific in here."

He nodded curtly. "For good reason. Keep reading." His words were stilted, and I got the feeling he didn't want me looking up again until I was finished.

Holding back a sigh, I did as I was asked. I was at soft limits now. His list started off relatively basic. Mutual masturbation, fellatio, cunnilingus, vaginal intercourse. All were fine, and fairly par for the course with me. Anal intercourse made me a tad nervous, but whatever, I'd give it a go. I've always been of the mindset that you can't knock it until you try it, and that applied to sex as well.

Or, at least, it did until I got to the bit about vaginal fisting, anal fisting, and analingus.

Ignoring the fact that I very much did _not_ want a fist up my cunt, or anywhere near my body, for that matter, I most especially did not want to lick Draco Malfoy's ass. I couldn't do that; I definitely _wouldn't_ do that.

There was more to come, though, so I swallowed and kept reading. Now we were getting into more kinky stuff, and some of the things I read calmed me down a bit. Vibrators, dildos, butt plugs all were totally fine with me, and were things I'd used in the past. Spanking, paddling, and biting were some of my favorite tips and tricks in the bedroom, as was the occasional ice cube. Blindfolds were always fun, as were the leather cuffs that Malfoy explicitly mentioned were connected to the foot of his bed.

But gagging? Whipping? Genital clamps? They seemed significantly unpleasant, and by the time I got to the hot wax, I was about ready to bail.

I looked up, contract in hand, finished at last. "Is this open to negotiation?"

He gave a snide chuckle. "You take it all, or you get nothing."

So there they were, my options. All or nothing. Within the confines of this war, I was a bit of a chameleon, I promise. I didn't agree with most of the Dark Lord's ideologies, but I also didn't fancy a painful death. I knew how to say the right things surrounded by the right people, and so everything seemed to go well for me. But could I do this? Could I really degrade myself so much?

The answer was obvious when I really thought about it. "Sorry," I said, flashing him a grin, "but I don't do analingus."


End file.
